


Jealousy Becomes You

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (I hope), Jealousy, M/M, Public Claiming, Rough Sex, dai kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for rough claiming sex after seeing someone flirting with Dorian and reminds the mage of just who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Becomes You

The Iron Bull shifted his weight, feeling a tightness creeping across his gut.  Half an ear listened in on the conversations going on around him while the rest of his brain worked on attempting to read the lips and body language of his lover.  On the other side of the ballroom an Orlesian leaning in a little too close to the Inquisition’s mage.  Dorian, never letting his noble upbringing down, feigned interest as the man said something and gestured towards the doors leading out to the garden.  Giving a shrug he allows the man to lead the way, casually brushing off the guiding hand placed on his lower back.

Without a word the Iron Bull leaves through another door further down.

Out in the garden it takes a while before the Iron Bull is able to locate where the two have walked off.  Around a few hedges and past several romantic hideaways they stand, Dorian with his back to the trellis and knees a hair away from hitting the edge of the stone bench behind him.  Nowhere to go if the Orlesian decides to make a move.

Dorian stands there, squirming, legs shifting restlessly as the man chatters on about how pretty he is, how much of Dorian’s work he’s read.  All things the ‘Vint has heard before from anyone trying to get a favor out of him.  He keeps his polite face on while quietly demurring such praise.  He’s trying to figure out how pissed off the Inquisitor will be if he causes a commotion with the fool brazenly puts his hands on Dorian’s waist and pulls him close, grinding their pelvises together.

The mask-wearing idiot had thought his squirming at his words was an agreement.  That the attraction the older noble was reciprocated by the younger mage.

Neither man barely had time to process that they were being watched.  They heard the low growl first.  Then the noble looked up behind Dorian’s shoulder to the massive shadow looming over the mage.  Before he could pull his hands away Dorian was yanked out of his grasp and back against the Qunari’s broad chest.

The large hands on his hips slid over his torso as the Iron Bull leans down to rumble in his ear, “I’m going to show him just who you belong to, Kadan.”  When Dorian whimpers his approval at ending the failed attempt at flirting the Iron Bull shoves the remaining fingers of his left hand in Dorian’s mouth as the other travels down, unbuckling his belt.

“You think he was wriggling because of you?  Because of your sweet little words?”  The Iron Bull pulls his fingers out of Dorian’s mouth and turns the panting man around.  Bending him over his arm at the waist he roughly pulls down Dorian’s pants and smallclothes. 

Both men can’t help the pleased smirks at the startled gasp escaping the transfixed noble.

Ass up and legs spread give a lovely view of his asshole all stretched out and the dried trails of oil and cum sticking to his inner thighs.

Tracing his spit-slicked fingers up Dorian’s thigh, he goads the man, “He wasn’t thinking about you.  He was remembering how hard I fucked him before we got here.  Remembering how many times I emptied my seed deep in his ass before letting him pretty himself up for the ball.”  Moving on from the mages quivering thigh he presses both fingers into his hole at once, thrusting them in and out.  The motions pull more thick cum out of his ass to drip down his balls and onto the ground.

Bracing himself with both hands in a viselike grip on the arm he’s bent over all Dorian can do is moan shamelessly at his lover’s words and actions.  The warm cum landing on his balls has him shivering in pleasure as the Iron Bull continues to tease both men.  Blood rushing to his head and dick leave him unable to hear, but the tight grip on his hip and the fingers in his ass assure him that the Bull’s not finished tormenting the poor man.

“Tell me, little noble:  do you really think you could please my little mage?  He so enjoys having his greedy little hole stuffed tight with a thick, ridged cock.  Think you’re big enough to give him what he wants like I can?”  The Iron Bull wrenches his fingers out of Dorian’s ass, much to the mage’s displeasure, before turning them both sideways so as to give the gapping noble a better view.  Pushing Dorian down so that he’s bracing himself against the bench, hands griping the edge and forehead resting on the seat.

“Are you ready, little mage?  Pretty little mage.  Are you ready to show him who you really belong to?”  As soon as Dorian groans his consent the Iron Bull pulls his cock out of his pants.  Scrapping the residual come off his Kadan’s body he slicks up and thrusts in in one smooth motion. 

All three men groan at the action.  The Orlesian’s palming his, by comparison, tiny prick through his trousers as he watches both men adjust to the Bull’s cock.  Resting the head of his cock right against Dorian’s sweet spot he growls into his mage’s ear, “You don’t get to come unless I say so, remember that, Kadan.”

“Yes, Amatus.  Please.  _Move!_ ”  White-knuckled and panting Dorian clenches down on the Iron Bull’s dick just how he likes, using his magic to raise his body temperature enough affect him.

The Iron Bull keeps his hands on Dorian’s hips and eye trained on the noble.  “That little arrow of yours has no business trying to get in my mage’s ass.  Too small and plain to get him off.  Come, Kadan!”  A slap to his straining dick has Dorian shooting lines of cum all over himself, the bench, and the ground.  The Iron Bull rewards him by changing his angle and thrusting harder, nearly scraping Dorian’s forehead against the filthy stone surface.  “You think you could please him after how much I’ve stretched out his little asshole?  It would take at least three of your little pricks as once for him to even feel you in him.  Doubt you’re even long enough, too.”  Another slap to the mage’s half hard cock has him at full hardness and spurting all over again.

The noble’s too busy watching the object of his lust to bother responding to the Iron Bull’s taunting.  He’d seen the large Qunari touching the mage earlier and the rather possessive hand that he’d placed on the smaller one’s ass when they thought no one was looking.

So long as it didn’t end with one of them physically harming him this night would end just as he’d hoped.

The Iron Bull fucked his lover hard and fast, watching the noble’s eyes light up each time he made his mage come.  Three, four times now.  Fifth time barely had anything coming out.  Dorian’s torso and chin dripped with cum as the Bull kept thrusting into his ass, skin growing warm under his hands as the bruises started forming. 

The pleasure was gradually moving closer to the pain side as a sixth orgasm was commanded of him.  Whining, he reaches back and grasps one of the Bull’s wrists in a silent plea. 

Finally taking his eye of the noble, noticeable wet spot staining the front of his expensive trousers, the Iron Bull turns forward and leans down, biting hard onto the side of Dorian’s neck.  Collecting what was left of his left of his concentration Dorian raised his body temp several degrees higher, sighing at the Bull’s pleased moan.

Two more jerks of his hips into that burning wetness and the Iron Bull stills, filling his mage to the brim with his cum.  Staying inside he uses Dorian’s tight ass to milk the last drops of him cum from his softening cock before slowly pulling out.  The Iron Bull and the Orlesian’s eyes are glued to the mage’s wrecked asshole as cum slowly drips out of it.  It isn’t until the Bull uses his fingers to shove the escaping cum back into Dorian’s loose hole that the noble finally cums in his pants, shuddering through his release.

Once he can move his legs he stares at the two, The Iron Bull playing with Dorian’s ass and his cum as the mage whines and fidgets, chest now pressed against the bench and smearing his own cum all over his clothes.  The Iron Bull twists his head to the side slowly, single eye glaring.

**“Mine.”**

The possessive rumble has the noble awkwardly running away from their little niche in the gardens.

“Mine,” he repeats, fondling Dorian’s overly sensitive cock and balls.  He noses at the mage’s neck as Dorian whines and pants beneath him.

The Iron Bull doesn’t tuck him away until he’s wrenched one final, dry, orgasm out of his lover.  Once the mage has collapsed off the bench and onto his knees he comes around and stands between the man and the bench guides his soft cock into the waiting mouth.

_“Mine,”_ he says as his mage weakly licks and sucks him clean.  Both moan as the Bull hardens once more at the mage’s devotion.  Reaching up Dorian grabs onto the Bull’s trousers as hands tangle themselves in his disheveled hair.  Lips stretch to their limits as the Iron Bull fucks his mouth, balls slapping against Dorian’s chin with each thrust.

Too drained to add a smidge of magic to their ending act, Dorian instead rubs his hands soothingly up and down the strong thighs.  All he can do is moan, the vibrations second best to the little jolts of electricity he normally uses.  It takes a little longer than normal but thankfully works.  His knees were starting to hurt.  Closing his eyes he sighs in delight at what’s to come next.

Pulling his cock out of Dorian’s mouth the Iron Bull takes himself in hand and, using the other to keep Dorian in place, cums.  Line after line of cum stick to the mage’s face and hair.  Mouth open and waiting he allows a few to land on his tongue.  Dorian’s hands tighten on the Bull’s trousers as the head is placed back in his mouth.  Finishing inside his mouth the Bull orders, “Don’t swallow.”

Dorian groans.  He’s so thirsty from his reclaiming.  He doesn’t dare open his eyes.  He can feel the cum sticking to his eyelashes and cheeks.  He can hear the Bull righting himself, fabric rustling as he tucks himself away.

Chuckling, the Bull pulls him back up, keeping him at arm’s length to avoid making a mess of both of them.  Depositing Dorian on the messy bench after pulling his pants back up he smirks at the squelching sound his cum makes as it continues to leak out.  Dorian leans back shamelessly so the Bull can tuck his sore cock back into his pants and buckling them back up.  Cum slips down his face and onto the mess already soaking into his suit.  He can feel the Bull’s fresh deposit of seed seeping out of his ass as he sits in a pool of his own cum, leaving the seat of his pants wet.  As the Bull pulls his belt tight across his lower abs he can feel more squirting out.

Watching his lover squirm in his own mess, the Iron Bull moves to lick the cum away from closed eyes.  Once cleaned Dorian opens them to look adoringly up at him.  The Bull cups his messy cheeks, rubbing his cum into the skin with his thumbs.

“We’re going back to our room, Kadan.”  When the mage looks ready to protest he adds, “And I’m going to remind you who you belong to.  Again.” 

Both men smirk, enjoying their little game of bringing out the Bull’s more possessive side when in public gatherings.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what it is with this fandom but I have never been able to type up a fic like this this fast. Done in between jobs in one day. Go me!


End file.
